Assassin School
by lunarwings
Summary: "What do you do best, Alex Rider?" Jack is gone, and Alex is once again living a normal life. Yet Alex will never stay in a normal life. Once he accepts a deal to train in an assassination school to find out about his guardians death, he is against everyone he once knew. Whether Alex stays on the path of a killer depends on a question: "Who really killed Jack?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if I don't write really well. Appreciate any reviews I get, don't mind flames, so please, R&R :). Expect blood, violence, maybe a bit of mild swearing. *Sighs.* For those people who start fanfics, appreciate how hard it is to write an AN, because I'm finding it hard...Anyways..**

**Disclaimer: Look at the quality of the writing...does it look like I own such an awesome series?**

***This chapter has been redone with a few edits, as many complained it was too chaotic. I'm not really sure about formatting, but I changed it again.**

Chapter 1:

"See ya later Alex." Tom smiled as he bid farewell to his friend, standing at the beginning of the street his house was located at.  
"Yeah, see ya Tom." Alex replied, flashing a grin at his best friend, and at one time in life, only friend. He turned and walked off. Life had finally eased up on him. He now attended full time at Brooklands and after a while, his classmates had ceased questioning his abrupt health recovery from poor to excellent, he had actually made a few friends to hang around with in school, and his school life had been improving rapidly. His academic lessons were slowly rising to average, and some even above, and language skills were beyond compare. His prowess on the sporting field was also unmatched, and several different sporting teams has sought to recruit him among their numbers, yet were crestfallen to hear an absolute negative response. Alex was not intrigued in the sporting world. Plus what would he do if all those scars showed? But that was Alex. As he walked down the stairs, he let Alex slip, the mask peeling off and rotting, to reveal Alex Rider, a boy who had seen too much, lived too much, and not quite the boy he once was. It was, plainly stated, blank. A sheet of paper. No innocence, teen, or feeling pervaded his true self. If one could give a description of him, he was, a great actor. Horribly great, to be able to act out emotions he didn't have. Yet even that smooth reflection hid something terrible. A powerful rage and bruises. Not physical, but bruises on the soul.

He inched the door open, to find no one in shape. The silence was unnerving, but Alex Rider paid no thought. He had experienced far worse than silence. Worse. _ "Alex. Wake up! Breakfast had been waiting for 6 hrs!" "Alex, you okay, you're kinda pale." "Alex, go out and play. Those blasted tech devices. Whoever __invented the iPod should be suffering." "Alex! so glad you're safe..."_ Who was that voice? He was missing something... As he walked down the hall he suddenly stopped. And vanished. Five seconds later, two men were on the floor, unconscious and the third was cowering on the floor. "Wait! Wait. I'm just here to talk." He pulled out a gun. Alex kicked him and he went down. "Nice talking." He turned and faced the unconscious men. "You're lucky." He fingered his own gun hidden in his coat.

"Hahahahahahahaaaa!" A laugh echoed from above Alex. Descending from the stairs, was a man, obviously a villain figure. Alex could definitely tell. "Haha indeed." He clapped. "Well done taking out my men." "No problems." He laughed again. "You are a funny boy Alex. Sure you may beat up these men. But... A fan of people erupted from everywhere. Alex didn't twitch. "Your point being?"  
"No surprise? Ah well...getting to the point. Let's make a deal..."

* * *

"A school." Alex repeated.  
"Yes. A school." The man who now had a name, John Thompson, repeated.  
"A school for assassins."  
"Yeah."  
"No."  
"No yeah?"  
"No."He laughed again.  
"But Alex, you are in no position to refuse."

Alex looked at him, expressionless. A single eyebrow arched up. "How, exactly?" In response, the man motioned to the men next to him. "I don't think you're in a position to refuse, but it's always nice to have a willing student. He made a gesture, and one of the men took out a case and revealed it to be bursting with cash. Alex considered it. When had MI6 ever payed him? When had the world ever payed him, damn? Everyday, he kept the facade that he was a school boy who had friends, who lived happily and peacefully. Before, this would have been the life he would have loved. Yet what was the worth without-_ Alex! Has Tom __called lately? You need to stay in touch kay? Alex, do you want to be a spy? _His face momentarily faltered and uncontrollable grief consumed him. _ Jack, where was Jack?_

_ Anger. Revenge. Betrayal. _"Alex?" Alex snapped out of his reverie. His expression was level. "No." He would not be drawn in again by money. It seemed to meager an offer to move him back to the action, where everything was at stake. Like Jack. John frowned. Time to pull out the trump card. He leaned into Alex's ear. "You want to know what happened to your guardian? I can give you some hints..." His lips curled in satisfaction as he saw varying degrees of emotion conflict on Alex's face. John whispered again. "You are getting a 150% scholarship by the way..."

* * *

Mrs Jones, sat at her office, head in her hands. "What to do, what to do," She muttered. Palmer retired, Lee was injured, and Hans was...dead. All her top tier agents were not available, and the meeting was coming up very quickly. No one could be there for the mission.

This time, she could not call upon Alex. He had experienced too much. The last time, his guardian... She decided to leave him alone. Give him time. Sympathy. That was good right? Reaching coolly for her phone, she dialed a number. "Hello, is this SAS command unit? This is MI6 deputy speaking..."

**R&R please! Nxt chapter: School starts**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) thx to all of you reading this fic, starlight1228, FateOfChaos, yashendra2797 and Ella Ann. I hope you enjoy the second chapter. Plz, to all those other readers, thx for reading even if you didn't review :). Now, for the**

**DISCLAIMER: No I don't own don't own don't own.**

***Story has been reformatted and edited**

Chapter 2:

"Your quarters, Rider." A burly looking man motion to a door right outside the elevator. He had a name tag reading 'Hello! I'm Sam.' What a Sam he was. Jack took his card off the Sams hands and swiped the door, stepping into a high quality room, luxuriated to the limit. Alex smoothly slipped on to the bed. It was 6pm. Classes started tomorrow._ Might as well get some sleep. _

Red hair. "Alex!" Who was it? "Alex!" "Who are you?" A face. Red hair. Smiling. "Alex!" A knife thrust through her face. "Alex?" Betrayal. Nonono what did he do. Who was it. Did he-? He was awake, lying on bed, sweat pouring down his face. Red hair. Who was it? The clock next to him beeped. 2am. A sick feeling rested in his stomach. Did he really want this? _ "I just want to go to sleep._" No. Not yet. One final mission. Revenge.

"Wake up." Sam knocked loud on Alex Rider's door. Nobody opened the door. Strange, every other student had opened the door very quickly, and some had even pointed weapons at him. So why wasn't this boy responding? He paced around in front of the door for a few minutes then, his patience at the limit, he snapped out his master card and trespassed into the room. The boy was sleeping. _Sleeping._ Sam walked to the side of the bed. "WAKE UP!" In an instant, a knife flew out lightning fast to Sam's throat, who barely had any time to register shock. Luckily Alex regained his senses and memories, of why he was in an unfamiliar place with a unfamiliar, _rude _man. Sam looked at Alex, confused. Sure, the boy had the instincts and the skill, but he looked like a normal teen. There wasn't any intent to kill in his eyes. He just looked pissed at being woken up at _5am_ in the morning when every average and common-sense gifted person would be sleeping. Sam shook his head. It wasn't his business to worry about the boy. If he failed, he failed. There was no connection to him. "Breakfast in 15 minutes." And with those words he swept out the door.

The moment the door slammed shut the teenager hardened his eyes, and the expressionless mask was back on his face. Walking out of the room, he left for breakfast.

The dining room, like the rest of the school, was fitted luxuriously with goods and fresh food. Already, many were seated at the tables. Everyone seemed to have already made their friendships, but a select few hung away, with a good few seats next to them empty. Some emitted an aura, like they were skilled and waiting to fight, while others were simply different...Alex watched in slight amusement as a muscled boy tried to approach the other boys, but they shied away. _Now, where to go?_ Alex looked around for a spot. Ignoring the glances that many of the girls were giving him, he looked over to the corner where most of the boys sat. They seemed welcoming enough. But Alex wasn't planning to sit with the majority. Too much company, too many words, too many acts. It would be like it was with Tom. Not belonging in the group. Maybe one of the isolated ones? He looked around. There was a scrawny looking boy in the corner, eating alone. Registering the desperate gazes he was giving the large group on the side, he smiled. This one was fine. Noting the surprised look that the boy gave him as he sat down, he studied the boy. The most distinctive feature about him was his red hair. _Red hair. Jack?_

"Ummmm...hello?" The boy ventured a tentative question, and Alex zeroed back onto reality.  
"Hello."  
"M-my name's Tom." Tom. Why, of all names _Tom?  
_"Mine's Alex."  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"That was one."  
"W-well...can I ask you another?"  
"That was the second." The boy threw up his hands exasperated.

"Forget it. Why did you sit next to me?" Looking as Alex stayed silent, he stuttered on. "L-like you could have sat with that group over there, and even the girls were looking at you, c-coz you look pretty athletic and um..." He rambled on randomly, and Alex sighed mentally. Mustering up the most teenage face he could, he said. "I'm not a big fan of groupies, they talk too much."  
"A-ah." Then all of a sudden, the boy erupted in massive streams of speech. Alex partially listened, while mainly concentrating on his food. Apparently, the entrance exam for the combat school required mastery of at least one combat form. That meant that even those _girls _could master something. The martial arts standard must have fallen _hard._ "I mastered kendo, what about you?" _Weapons, eh? _Had he technically mastered anything? _Ah, Karate. _"Karate." Tom nodded. He was about to start another pointlessly one-sided conversation before Sam walked up to the front, and screamed out loud. "Breakfast has FINISHED. I EXPECT YOU TO FOLLOW ME TO THE FIRING RANGE. Whispers burst out around the room. "Firing range? Tom whispered. Does that mean...Guns?" _Dear._

"Mrs Jones? 4 men claiming to be the K-unit have asked to meet you."  
"Wonderful, let them in."

**Next Chapter: K-unit finally steps in, and we see Alex shooting. R&R plz **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go :) Thx to all who reviewed or even read this. I will try to update frequently. Big thx yashendra2797 for some advice- don't worry I don't mind criticism, FateOfChaos-wow I'm moved my story did that...animato22-always nice for new readers to review and Ella Anne-yes Alex shooting is amazing. Dacotilana-another new reader, sorry if the first chapter was a bit crazy, I had waay too many ideas for it and they got jumbled a bit...and last but not least to MLM24, thx for the comment and review :). Plz if you read this it would be really nice to review. Since it's the holidays I'll probably get a lot of chapters down so stay tuned! Now enough of me talking...**

**Disclaimer: Why do these things even exist? I mean if you're writing fanfic it's sliightly obvious you don't own it right?**

Chapter 3:

"Come in." Mrs Jones eyed the door as it silently opened to reveal four large, _muddy _men walking into her _perfectly clean_ office. Trying to ignore that fact, Mrs Jones gestured for them to sit down. They sat. On the _sofa._ On_ her sofa._ Mrs Jones could not contain the slight twitch of her eye as she saw mud cling to the sofa. "Was there anything you needed for us ma'am?" Mrs Jones snapped out of her transfixed gaze. "Yes, of course." She turned to the man who spoke, obviously the leader, _Wolf, was it?_ and fixed him with a professional look. "There is a mission I want you to do. It's an escort mission. K-unit will be escorting me to the summit for all intelligence leaders being held in Australia, where there have been the least attacks for the past decade. You must be able to protect me anywhere, however during the meeting you cannot be in the room." The men looked around nervously as she glanced at every single one of the men. "Before you go, may I have you names?" The leader gestured to them.

"Snake, ma'am."  
"Eagle, ma'am."  
"Leopard, ma'am."  
"Wolf, ma'am."

"You are dismissed." said Mrs Jones.  
As the men were walking out the door, one turned around and looked at her. "Ma'am, are you really the head of the department?" He asked. Mrs Jones drew her lips together. "Yes, the previous was killed off by assassins at the last summit."

"THIS WAY!" Sam led everyone outside the hall to a grassy area surrounded by barbed wire. Five targets were set up, and next to it, trays of guns. "Guns." Tom breathed, all jumpy and crazy. There was a buzz of whispers breaking out. Alex looked at them strangely. Wasn't this an assassination school? Why the fuss over guns? "Tom, was really _anyone_ who mastered combat allowed into this school?" This time Tom looked at him strangely. "How did you even enter this school?" A flicker of suspicion flared in his eyes. "Which organization are you affiliated with?" Alex faltered for a beat. Organization? Affiliation? How was he supposed to know? _Damn you John Thompson._ "I'm with...Scorpia." He frowned. "Isn't that organization dead?" Alex looked at him coldly. He regretted even saying Scorpia now. Seeing as Alex was not going to answer the question he sighed. "I'm with Hades. One of the sons of the members." Hades? Alex filed that away for future use. Tom was rattling off into speech again. "I actually have my bro with me here, Dad payed big money, and we were worth our fight...Well, he was..." Tom trailed off, and looked at the large group again, and Alex realized he was looking at one particular person in the middle, obviously higher in the group hierarchy. No red hair. No stained _blood red __hair with eyes being gorged out as she smiled happily. "Alex! Alex!" _"Alex! You're zoning out again!" Alex snapped back. "Sorry." And his face was so stone, so blank, so _inhumane_ that Tom didn't know if he meant it. After a short, awkward pause, Tom went on with what he was saying. "So we have major bigshot kids here, and people like me." Alex noticed he didn't say _us._ Tom pointed to one of the girls, obviously the leader, but one of the only ones not giving him flirtatious glances every now and then. "She's the daughter of the leader of Mafia in Italy. Terrifying combat skill, apparently trained in _four _styles, and she's hot to top it off! The girls around her, they're from the branch groups." Tom pointed to the boy's group. "See those two in the middle? One's blind, one's deaf. They're brothers. But their combination is apparently terrifying. Come from Hong Kong crime syndicate. Apparently they've actually been in real combat with other groups." Alex took a glance at them. They looked too sheltered. Must have no kills. "Those are the best, but that guy over there." He pointed to a loner. "He's pretty big too. A bit old, but this school accepts a wide age range for freshmen. He just made it at the age of 19. Everyone else is around 15-16." Tom suddenly had a thought. "How old are you?"  
"14" He looked shocked. "You're younger than me?" Alex fixed a smile on his face. "Yeah." He was not convinced. "You have a problem with that?" Alex asked mildly, with only a slight threat in there. Tom laughed uneasily, "No, no. So that guy, he claimed he's been trained by Yassen. Yassen Gregorovich. Alex lurched. Yassen._ Yassen_. _"Shoot Alex, shoot to kill." "Your guardian? I wonder where she is..." "Do you hate me? No, it wasn't me. You know who it was..." "_Yassen..." Alex growled the name. A flash of cold-killer in his eyes. Tom instinctively stepped back. "Alex?" He was obviously regretting making this friend, who seemed a little...off. Alex abruptly smiled. "Nothing's wrong." _Yassen._

"OKAY BOYS AND GIRLS, STAND TO ATTENTION, YOUR INSTRUCTOR IS HERE." Sam interrupted their conversation at 100% volume. Across the hills, a shape seemed to be moving over, fast. "Hello there children..." Everyone jumped, startled as a man appeared from behind them. Alex forced himself to jump. Whispers broke out. "What was that?" Tom breathed. "Silence." It wasn't said loud, nor soft, but it was spoken with intent, with threat. "I am your shooting instructor. Call me...Karl." He seemed to purr out the words. "Let's now test aim."

Everyone lined up. Excitement flowed around the room wildly, but everyone kept silent. The man was meant to be obeyed. "Now, first on the roll. _Tom Atkinson. _Next to Alex, Tom went tense, and sweat trickled down his neck. Shakily he raised his hand. "H-here sir." "Get up." Trembling, Tom stood up, legs about to buckle. "Take a gun." He took up one of the shining steel beasts, gulping at the weight, physical and mental. The man looked at him condescendingly. "Shoot." Tom looked at the gun. He looked at the trigger. Shivering, he raised his arms level to the target. And shot. It _completely missed._ Laughter echoed behind him, and he stood him shame. "I said, silence." The laughter stopped. Karl looked at Tom. "Next. Vincent Atkinson. You, boy. Go." And Tom was off scrabbling back the where I was, red in the face. He passed his brother, who sneered at him. "Weakling." Then walked past. Vincent didn't hesitate, and he shot. It grazed the board. He glanced with fury at the gun. "Next." Karl's ever calm voice signified the next victim, and none could hit the board. Some neared the edges, but none hit. There were three more people after the second brother from Hong Kong who walked off to join his brother. His bullet had managed to make it to the edge.

Alex glanced at the boys group. Vincent seemed to be trying to meaninglessly prove himself. "It was the recoil." Alex heard. _Nonsense. That gun couldn't hurt a __fly._ "Next. Francesca Giorgio." It was the Italian bigshot. She was calm, graceful even as she drifted through the crowd with cries of encouragement from the girls, clearly being ignored. She took up the gun, and shot. To dramatically hit the inner edges. It was the closest anyone had got to bulls-eye, and cries of encouragement were given to her, as all but one of the girls clambered towards her trying to win her favour. She ignored them and went over to sit next to the sole girl who didn't flatter her, and only nodded to her as acknowledgement. "Next. Vladimir Danke." The boy who claimed to be trained by _Yassen._ Alex narrowed his eyes. The truth would be revealed now. He took up the gun. Fearlessly raising his hand, he took aim for a few seconds, and shot. The bullet pierced through the air, and hit the board. But it wasn't bulls-eye. The boy hadn't been trained by Yassen. As he walked back, the people parted. Some looked at him with awe. "He's older than us, that's why he's better. I bet by the time we're his age we can shoot like that. And he's been trained by Yassen Gregorovich." Vladimir ignored them andwent back to his seat. The people around him shifted away. "Next. Alex Rider." Karl's eyes seemed to narrow at name. Did he know Alex? Alex stood up,and shifted through the crowd. There were whispers. "That's the boy who sat with that _loser. _Looks pretty cool though. Wonder why he didn't sit with us?"

"He's so _hot_, we should talk to him later. But he's gotta lose that loser. Haha, lose the loser. Get it? I'm so smart." _So hopelessly stupid._ He took up the gun. With no hesitation, no aiming he almost, carelessly moved his hand at a ferocious speed and shot. It went straight through the target. It happened in the blink of an eye, sudden. The students watched in awe. Karl looked at him carefully. "Shoot at the second target." Alex didn't even look. Bang! Bull's-eye. "Third!"Center. "Fourth." Bang! "Fifth." Perfect consecutive shots. "Aim at me." Alex did so. "_Aim at me Alex!" "You killed her!" Screams._ He lowered the gun. The class was stunned into silence. Karl watched Alex. The condescending look had changed. He now faced Alex, considering not a student, but a potential ally.

Or a potential enemy.

"Francesca Giorgio, Vladimir Danke and Alex Rider. Come to the side with me for a talk. Sam, set up the lines for practice shooting. All other children follow Sam. I will come for you later." He said it dismissively, then motioned for Francesca, Vladimir and Alex.

**Wow! That was really quite long for me. Next Chapter: Alex gets a 'talk', and more info on school, and confrontation between Vladimir and Alex :) Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back with super speedy updates at your service :). Anyway, to all reviewers, thx again, and Catching Zephyr, yashendra2979, I'm sorry about formatting issues, hope the changes I made fix it. Thx again, and if you read this chapter, plz try to review, even if it's just a phrase, like good job. Now, onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I can't be bothered. Just know I don't own Alex Rider.**

"You three are the most...proficient of the 26 students assembled here. Indeed, it is only you three who demonstrate amazing talent...or have used guns before."

Karl eyed Alex. Alex stared back. "I will have you moved to another program that is for the older years, as my class is merely taught how to hit the target. Be warned, your older classmates will not take kindly to freshmen barging into classes and being as skilled or better than them. It makes them feel weak, so they might want to...prove themselves." Karl trailed off for a moment in order for the meaning behind that sentence to be clear. "Alright! Francesca Giorgio, you may leave to join your classmates."

"Yes Signor Karl." And with that she moved off. As she was walking, Alex saw her look directly at him, as if searching for something. Then, it was just Vladimir and Alex. "Vladimir and...Alex, your skill suggests that you have held a gun at least once in your life, and have had the experience of shooting it." Vladimir seemed almost to beam at the subtle praise. Alex remained composed. "Do you two mind telling me where you have had the opportunity of...having this experience?" He focused his attention on Alex, but it was Vladimir who spoke. "I was trained by Yassen Gregorovich." He said it proudly, as if it was an achievement, and in this world of assassins, where Yassen was among the best, Alex guessed it was. "Certainly, that would improve shooting skill enormously. Yet how is it, that a student of Yassen does not compare to you Alex?" He ignored Vladimir completely, and Vladimir could feel the attention slipping from interest in him. "I-I t-tra." Karl held his hand to the stutter coming from Vladimir's mouth. "I asked Alex, not you." It was a very blunt rejection, and Vladimir could feel his favour with the teacher disappear. He glared at Alex, but remained silent. "So Alex? Any words to say?"

"I learnt from here and there when travelling the world on a tourist trip." _Complete lie._ "Very vague, Alex." Karl smiled, suddenly all sinister. Then he realized Vladimir was still there. "Vladimir! You are dismissed, Join the girl and you classmates."Another command. Vladimir didn't argue. Instead, as he passed by, he whispered harshly in Alex's ear. "You, me later at the common room. _Common room__? Where was __that?_ But he was already gone. It was just Alex and Vladimir. The silence stared them in the face, even as they stared at each other, assessing the other's value. _He looks professional, definitely an assassin. I don't know if he's as good as Yassen. _Alex stopped his thoughts. When did _Yassen_ become what he compared everything to? Karl spoke first. "Drop the pretense Alex. Now, it's just me and you." Karl changed his expression, and it showed an old war mongrel who had seen much, done much. _Old and retired assassin probably._ Alex too, changed himself to be even colder than before, his eyes inhumane and deathly. "What do you want with me?" Karl looked at Alex, and mentally shuddered. How is it that, at such a young age, one may have already that look in their eyes, scarred with killing after killing. Even for an assassin, it was unnerving. But Karl hid it well. He would not show weakness at a mere boy. "Why are you in this school Alex? Surely with your..._skill and proficiency_ this school would not serve to help you in any way." This boy did not fit, with his professionalism and efficiency, almost like an assassin himself. He shuddered, remembering the shooting. It was _instinctive shooting__, _a high-level assassination technique that only a handful of people could do. Karl couldn't do it, and he was a good assassin, if not excellent. In fact, the only person who he knew that could pull off the technique flawlessly was Yassen Gregorovich, the legendary assassin he'd met once in his life on a joint job. He realized Alex was not answering his question. "So?"  
"I simply wish to learn more to improve my abilities." Karl glared at him.  
"You and I both know that's a lie."  
"Well you know I don't wish to tell the truth." Inside Karl sighed in frustration. The enigma that was Alex Rider was becoming more and more mysterious by the second. "Well, then I wish to know, and hope you can answer truthfully, _who are you _Alex Rider?" Who was Alex Rider? A question Alex also wanted answered. Was he an emotionless, budding assassin? An old, retired spy? Or a boy who had been bruised and battered, who now was alone to deal with it. He didn't know. He didn't really think he wanted to know. It could break him. He looked Karl in the eye. "I don't know sir." And Karl and Alex both knew it wasn't a lie.  
"Go, Alex. Join the children for a while. I will dismiss class in 5 minutes." Alex set his eyes back to cold, not killer, and set off.

Tom was there at the back of the line, and Alex joined him. He looked like a walking time-bomb, ready to burst into a flurry of questions the moment Alex got back, and when he did, "Alex! What was that? That was amazing! Where did you learn it? What did Karl say?" But that was all the time he got before a swamp of girls surrounded them, giggling as they tugged at Alex, and sweeping him away from Tom. "Heeyyyyy Alex. You're so cool, wanna hang out with me later?" One of the whispered in his ears. "That shooting was sexy hmm?" Another said. Lots of one-sided flirting ensued, and Alex stayed the urge to hurt one of them, as they swamped him. "STOP!" He could hear Sam desperately trying to calm them, but the girls seem to make it a competition to flirt with him. He caught Tom's eye, and saw him staring and looking very, very jealous. Struggling to move, he was saved by Karl, who had strode over and immediately separated the crowd, only a glint in his eyes showing he was seriously angry. The girls fell silent. In a quiet commanding voice, he spoke to all of them. "You will never, ever do that again. You are being trained to become _assassins_ not such pathetic _schoolgirls._ Do not ever use that conduct in my class ever again. Do you understand me?" A few mutters of yes, Karl came from the girls. "Good, now class dismissed." There will be a twenty minute break until your next lesson, and you allowed to visit the areas designated to your year, which would be the dining room, your rooms and the common room, which is on the highest level of your dorm." He drawled out the words, clearly telling the class they were not needed.

Ten minutes later, Alex was seated on one of the numerous sofa's that furnished the common room. Not many came up here, and the one's that did only sat for a while, glancing at Alex repeatedly, until they hurriedly left. Tom had left Alex for his room after getting not many satisfactory answers from Alex to any of his questions, claiming he needed sleep. And so Alex was left alone. 5 minutes passed. Then finally, the elevator door made a sound, and slid open to show Vladimir.

"You didn't chicken out Rider." Alex simply stared at him, impassive to the insult. "What did you want?" He asked smoothly as Vladimir realized his provocation had done nothing. "You're dissing me aren't you?" He glared at Alex.  
"No, I was simply asking a reasonable questi-" He didn't wait for Alex to finish, but instead used actions, throwing a punch to Alex's chest. It didn't make contact, and as he lost balance, Alex, who had evaded the punch went ahead to grab Vladimir's flailing arm and drag it back to his legs. One inch closer and his spine would break. One inch to death. Alex could do it, definitely. _"Did you hear that Alex? Now, you have killed. Everytime you kill, it gets easier. So kill a lot okay?" _But there was no reason to. So he released it. Vladimir pulled back, and got up again. "You haven't been trained by Yassen Gregorovich." _Yassen. Die!_  
"I. Have." Vladimir growled the words threateningly. His pride had obviously been hurt. "I was holding back in class and just then. If you had truly seen me, you would be in awe. I. Am. Better. Than. You." He said the words slowly, more to convince himself than Alex. "My training for myself every day is not something you can compare to, so know that I. Am. Better. Than. You." He seemed to be boasting now, trying to show Alex he was superior, mighty, strong. Alex didn't care. One could train, learn everything, but in the face of talent, it was nothing. Alex realized a long time ago. He stood up. "Sure." One word to everything Vladimir said, yet it seemed to carry more weight, more power. Alex walked off, and the elevator closed behind him with a beep.

_"Sir, this is Unit Omega. We have found the school in an outback area in the Southern Territory. Over."  
_"_Good job. Do you think you can finish this mission? Over."  
"Sir, yes. Us four are more than enough. Over."_

David Craig cut communication off. He could consider the mission done. There was no way that the best unit in ASIS, with a record of foiling five terrorist attacks and one organization couldn't handle a school, even a school for assassination.

It was the end for them.

**Next Chapter: ASIS raids the school? **

***Sorry Alex and K-unit and Mrs Jones meeting will probably be very later on.**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R...stuff it**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry didn't update yesterday I had stuff on, and I'm bit busy. Thankyou all new readers who bothered to review it makes me happy :)**

**Disclaimer: Does Anthony Horowitz write fanfiction...hmmm I dunno...**

It was 7:00 in the morning, and there was one minute till break would end. Alex had, after meeting with Vladimir, taken to staying in his room for the rest of the break. It was cool and refreshing, and Alex did not feel the prospect of another lesson exciting. _"Who are you, Alex?" _It was Karl. Was he now another voice inside his head? "Who am I?" Maybe, a hope tugging at him, just maybe, he would know, in this school where he did not need to pretend as much, where he could do what he did best. _What do you do best, Alex Rider?_ Killing? Then this was the place for him. Yet once, he was best at spying, but did it truly define who he was? No. It didn't. Outside, he could hear the beat of a fairly strong man upon the doors next to his room. _Probably classes are starting. _He slid off the bed and walked to the door. Around a minute later, the door flew open with Sam ready to roar his reminders, but was stunned to see no-one there. He looked around, and Alex was already behind him and on the elevator down.

* * *

A crowd had already assembled outside the place, and he could see Tom already there. Surprisingly, he was chatting with two boys rather animatedly, and when he saw Alex, he waved him over cheerfully."Alex!" He signalled to come over, and Alex did so. Before him, the people parted, some looking unnerved while some simply looking with a competitive look, like he was their rival who was only at this time better than them. _As if._ Alex reached Tom, and he grabbed his hands, enthusiastically pulling him. "Hey Alex, guess what, these guys asked me if you could give a few pointers to them and their group about shooting later at lunch! Right guys?" He beamed back at them, and Alex almost felt sorry for them as they were overwhelmed by the power of Happy-Tom. One of them smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, it'd be nice to have some pointers since you're really good at shooting mate." The other just nodded. "So Alex?" Tom said, looking at Alex pleadingly. This was what Tom wanted. A popular group of friends that he could hang out with. And now he had the chance to get it. Alex didn't really have any reason to refuse either. _How annoying. _"Sure."

"Welcome to language class. I am the teacher for the freshmen. You may call me Madame Duboise. I teach French, the language you will learn this term." The lady spoke on, but Alex had already tuned out, looking out the window to see a swathe of grassland that was kept in by the gates to the school. Outside, it seemed to be desert with scrub and rocks littering it. It was a landscape he seen before. He was in Australia. "I will now call to your attention the book that is on your desk." The teacher's voice slowly wafted inside Alex's ear, and he concentrated on the sound again. "French Beginners is a compulsory class for this year. I will raise your french to a level where you have absolutely _no _accent. Do you hear me?" The class muttered approval. "Good. Now let us start..."

"Alex. Alex!" Alex came back to attention. He had blanked out again. Why was he blanking out so much? "Alex Rider!" The teacher. Better reply.  
"Yes?" Madame Duboise looked at the boy. She didn't feel any obedience from this boy. The rest of the class was practically cowering under her gaze, but this one hadn't been paying attention at all. She smirked inwardly. She'd make this one an example. "Answer the question Alex. _Combien d'élèves sont dans cette classe?" (How many people in the class?) _They hadn't learnt that yet. The class watched on. Maybe Alex Rider would be humiliated finally, when he had not at the shooting stand. Tom looked at Alex worriedly. Alex, however ignored the class, and proceeded to answer the teacher. _"il ya 24 élèves dans la classe." (There are twenty-four people in the class.) _Madame Duboise narrowed her eyes. It was perfect french._ "Comment voulez-vous tirer une arme à feu?" (How do you shoot a gun.) __"En tirant sur la gâchette." (By pulling the trigger.)  
"Qui diable êtes-vous?" __Who the hell are you?)  
__"langue." (Language.) _It was perfect in accent and grammar. Madame Duboise frowned. He didn't look french. "Excellent Alex. Now, for the rest of the class..." Alex, once again was effectively not listening.

* * *

There was someone dangerous outside. It was very, very good at hiding. Alex could detect it, of course. But it was hard. The sounds were subtle and extremely soft. Slipping out of his chair, he made for the door. "Alex? Where are you going?" Alex ignored her and continued walking out. "Alex!" But he was gone. The moment he left, he ran up a flight of stairs to the left of him. It led him all the way to the roof. On the way, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun. The door was approaching. He came to the door slowly and opened it in one fluid but strong motion. "Hello." He had changed. He looked older, more powerful, calm as he was approaching the unknown. But it was the confidence that was the most frightening. And that was the boy Omega Unit saw. _"What do we do_ _Drake?"_ They were standing in front of Alex completely unprepared, their guns still on their belt. _"It's only one person. He can't kill all of us. Take him down." _Alex simply watched as the four men lunged at him. He shot the first in the stomach, second on the head. _Take one alive to interrogate. Kill the rest. _Alex obeyed. One more dropped, shot in the heart. The last had finally reached for his gun and shot with it. But Alex saw it, and with almost superhuman ability evaded it. It passed him and he held the gun to the final man's head. Point-blank range. He shivered at the look in the boy's eyes. It was terrifying, like staring into the eyes of a lonely wolf. It was predatory. "Don't kill me." Alex smiled eerily.

"I won't." He hit the man on the head with the gun and watched him fall unconscious.

John Thompson stared at the tied up and unconscious man lying in front of his office. There was a note attached to his back. _The security needs to be tighter on campus :)-Alex Rider. _He sighed. Trust Alex to do something like this. Had the ASIS found this place? That was faster than expected. He sighed for like the millionth time that day. Who knew managing a school was so hard. Time to call in an old acquaintance.

_In a classified place, Russia._

He stared at the phone for a very long time. Who on earth would call him? Only a number of people knew his location, and none were crazy enough or needed to call him. Did they want to die? _Well, he couldn't kill them without knowing who they were._ "Hello?" Flawless English.  
"Yassen? Is that you?" Yassen was confused. Didn't John start a school? Why was he calling him?  
"Yes?"  
"I have a job request to make."  
"I'm not teaching a flock of wannabe assassins. Not for any price. And you know I don't accept jobs anymore."  
"How does 2 million a fortnight sound." That was a lot. But Yassen was already a multi-billionare, and he didn't really care for money anymore.  
"You know the answer to that John."  
"Then what if I told you Alex Rider was there." Alex Rider. What was he doing at an assassination school? He already could be an incredible top assassin. Yassen had made sure of that, making sure the boy's potential was trained. Did that boy still thirst for revenge for Jack? Or had he finally worked out who it really was? Yassen needed to know. After all, Alex Rider was his protegee.  
"Where are you?"

**Yassen's in the story now :). PLZ R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so my updates are not as frequent as they used to be. Sorry, but I realised that writing one chapter a day was going to mess with my mind way too much. I promise to finish this story, and depending on the amount of reviews, I might release a sequel. Be warned, I have no idea where this story is going. Thanks to all my reviewers, new readers, readers who don't review . Now onto the story:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except OC's . Anthony Horowitz isn't a teenage girl last time I checked.**

1:00. Lunch time. The crowd of people swirled past like dust and drowned Alex with the _noise._ Noise was the worse. It disturbed him, woke his solitary thoughts, reminded him of voices reaching out to grasp at him with invisible hands. Alex, in one word, _hated _ noise. "Hey Alex, why did you ditch class today?" It was cheerful 'ole Tom, trying to break the tense silence he was isolating himself in. _Why didn't he just leave him alone._ Alex thought. But it was not possible. As they were sitting with the majority of boys, all clamouring for his attention, he could not detach them, the annoying bugs from himself. Why, oh why did he agree to Tom's request? "You don't need to know." He said sharply at Tom's question.

"Geez, just asking." The rest of the boys ignored him. He wasn't the person they wanted, and Alex saw Tom look at him enviously. _What is there to envy? W_hy is there jealousy? They didn't know anything about Alex. They didn't need to know. There was a boy pushing through the crowd of boys surrounding Alex. It was Toms brother. "Hey bro, how ya doin?" Alex observed him calmly. Traces of sweat were trickling down the nape of his neck. In this group he was definitely falling in hierarchy, no longer at the top in this ruthless thing known as school. Not that Alex cared. He simply glanced Vincent, nodded and allowed himself to be swept away. In the corner of his eye, always watching, he saw Tom look on as his own brother accepted Alex more than himself, he saw Alex with everything he ever wanted, but he also saw that Alex didn't want it. Alex felt a twinge as jealousy overcame their already fatally weakened friendship snapped like a brittle twig. _If he could choose another career other than assassination, Alex knew it would be psychology, _for then he would know why the ties people form with one another were so weak, why the world only favoured the strong, and why he felt the ache of loss over someone he had met for five hours.

John Thompson watched the scene in the dining room from the lens of a camera, and he could feel a surge of pity for Alex. The boy was stuck exactly where he didn't want to be: in the middle of a group of schoolchildren. Yet he also felt like laughing at the absurdity of the situation. It looked like an assassin had lost to a bunch of kids, the way Alex was carted around by the swell of people. Poor Alex. But now. Back to business. He flipped the speaker switch to 'ON'.

"Boys and girls, I have an announcement to make as your principal. Due to problems with security, I have made some modification to the teaching system. Starting from tomorrow, all your lessons will be taught by one teacher. He is very experienced and is suited to teaching you all with the very highest education for every area of learning and is also acting as a guard. All your other teachers are dismissed. Senior students, this has no effect on you. This change is applicable to freshmen only. Freshmen, all classes for the rest of the day will be cancelled. Please stay in the common room or your own room for the rest of the day." With a crackle, the speaker disconnected. John sighed. Poor Alex. But he would find a clue to his guardians death. He watched in amusement as he saw the children milling around. Helpless sheep. He repeated the rest of his announcement in his head.

"_If you piss your new teacher off, expect injuries and fatalities. He is incredibly dangerous." B_ut he wasn't going to tell them that. Why, it wouldn't be fun then. He once again stared at the kids. What was the phrase? Ah,_ lambs for slaughter._

* * *

7:00pm. Alex hadn't moved from the comfort of his bed. Dinner was on the table next to him, where Sam had placed it. Some boys had knocked and asked if he wanted to go to a room party but he ignored them. A room party? How stupid. Alex wondered who would really go to something like that. He preferred the solitary of his bed. Once, he would gladly choose the company over solitude. But things had changed. He no longer wished to be attached. It 100% killed the attached. _Just like Jack. it was true. But with Jack, it wasn't Alex's enemies who killed her. It was betrayal. But from which side? Scorpia? MI6? Alex swore he would find out. It was to these thoughts that Alex slept._

What stirred Alex was a very soft presence that flew through the window, but his subconscious mind did not detect hostile intent, and there was something familiar about the presence, so Alex relaxed. What woke Alex was a gun pointed at his head. That definitely woke him up. Yet it was the completely recognisable voice that chilled Alex to the bone. "I thought I taught you better than that Alex." The trigger was pressed. No bullets. And Alex turned to face his enemy, teacher and ally.

Yassen Gregorovitch.

In the dark, piercing blue eyes stood out from the slight glow of the moon. The slim build of the assassin was all Alex could focus on. Then he dodged the flurry of precisely aimed punches at his head. Or tried to. In the position on his bed, he got hit multiple times. He fell back onto the bed. Yassen looked at him, assessing him. "You're rusty Alex." And for the first time in many weeks, Alex felt something of a mixture of rage, fear and relief as he watched the assassin in his room. Alex felt something.

**R&R :) The more reviews I get the faster I might update. :).**


	7. Chapter 7

**OKAY! New chapter guys. So I've noticed the number of reviews isn't that amazing. Guys reviews motivate me the most. Plz drop a review or I'm going to slow my updates a bit.**

Alex wasn't sure what to be shocked at. The fact he was on his bed with his ass thoroughly kicked, the fact he was with the best and most wanted assassin in the world or the fact that the assassin who was once his mentor was _here,_ in this school. The Yassen he knew would definitely not go anywhere near a place that housed so many kids, in fact he made incredible detours to avoid them. When Alex had been with him it was already intolerable. Yet, then again he didn't really know Yassen. Even through an entire year of living together, Alex still hadn't decided whether he was trustable or not. The assassin was an incredible mystery that Alex had deemed unsolvable subconsciously. His expression was unreadable, his actions without motives. He would protect Alex from the deadly enemies they both have, risking his own life to shield Alex from bullets and lethal weaponry flying everywhere, then beat him to death the next day and leave him in an undefended hotel room and disappear off somewhere. But Alex solidly grounded himself in the fact that Yassen would never, ever try to kill him. He had been paid many times to, but he never had. But he had killed his loved ones. His Jack. _Jack._ And Alex knew whatever Yassen's intentions were, he would _never ever ever forgive. Never forget._ Red blood stained red hair unnoticeably. "Alex?" And Alex doubled over in pain. Jack was calling him. Yassen was looking him over with icy blue eyes that always seemed to soften in degree when Alex was there. "What's the matter?" Was Yassen worrying over him. The killer worried over people? Not possible. Perish the thought. "Jack..." He had accidentally said it out loud. Didn't he have control over what he said? Yassen was now staring straight at him, almost pensively. Jack on the floor. Yassen next to Alex. "You know I didn't kill her." Denial. He denied it. He lied. Alex could feel rage, confusion, shock threatening to break through all his walls and reach Alex. His expression was laden with emotion, and the numbness disappeared. Funny how Yassen and only Yassen could trigger that reaction in him. But he composed himself. Even with the return of feeling, he could calm himself. "First question. Why the hell are you here? Second question. What are you going to do here? Third question. When are you leaving? Fourth question. Why the hell are you in this room?" Yassen shook his head and smiled mirthlessly. "So cold little Alex, is this the first thing you do after our reunion after 6 months?" He chuckled, and Alex muttered.

"Don't call me little Alex." Yassen looked mock surprised. "He thinks he's all grown up now."

"Answer my question."

"Well well, how demanding. Obviously I'm here for a job. It pays very well, I'm your...new teacher, and you're going to be with until graduation day. Why I'm in this room? Well I was here early, so I thought it would be rude not to visit my ex-student." Yassen said this with ease, calmly registering the shock that melted on Alex's face. _Wonderful._ "Very nice to meet you Alex. Unfortunately I need to go. See you tomorrow." And with that Yassen leaped out the way he came, the only sign he had been there were the bruises he left behind and the open window. _  
_

As Yassen leaped up to the top of the complex, he looked at where Alex's room was. _He still has not figured it out._ He looked as closed to depressed the assassin could get, as he remembered teaching the boy. And he was so weak again. Very very rusty. _He could change that._

* * *

The next day, Sam came to Alex's room again, and once again initiated the wake-up call. Once again Alex passed him gracefully and left the bewildered man behind wondering why on earth Alex wasn't in his room at this hour in the morning. But Alex hadn't had much sleep last night. He was mulling over what Yassen had said, and _Jack._ What did he mean? He frowned. What had actually happened that day? No matter how hard he tried when his thoughts wandered to that time, all he could remember was Jack with her _blood seeping out tied to a chair. "You betrayed me." "Alex!" Cheerful, hurt._ No. NO! Reality came back when the elevator stopped at the dining room, and he was trying to stop breathing heavily. _It wasn't my fault. _Alex reigned everything in. He must stay strong. He finally deigned to look at the scene in front of him, and realise there was something wrong. The kids were all lined up in a row in front of a black-clad man, and they were all incredibly tense, like at any moment armed men would burst out and capture them. Everyone looked hungry. No-one complained. Alex faintly saw Karl was the only one seated in the long rows of empty chairs, and he was looking at the man with...respect? Admiration? "How nice of you to join us boy?" That voice, with the slight Russian accent ringed in the silence of the room, and Alex realized grudgingly who he was. If what Yassen said yesterday was true, his class wouldn't survive the day. Alex hurried to join the line of children, finding a space next to Vincent-who gave him a obsequious smile, and Vladimir-who scowled at him fiercely, yet also had a dreading look plastered on his face. "I am Yassen Gregorovich." The class did not whisper among themselves, Yassen was giving them the full force of his glare with no intention of softening it. Some looked at Vladimir. "I am here to teach until you graduate in all subjects I deem necessary. In class, there will be silence. I deplore children speaking back to me." Alex inwardly smirked. Obviously that comment was directed at him. "Are we clear?"

"Yes." The class responded as one, and trembled under his gaze. Now many were looking at Vladimir. Yassen noticed their attention on the boy, and fixed his eyes on him. He looked scrawny and had a weak aura around him. Didn't look like a leader. Yet he also seemed familiar. "You boy, what's your name." Vladimir noticeably straightened up. "I'm Vladimir sir. You have trained me personally before." _Had he? _Yassen didn't think he could handle any other child other than Alex Rider. Alex was skilled though, and Yassen had ties with his family, the Riders. Very strong built family. Then he remembered. It was the crybaby that his parents had payed 10 million for a day of training with Yassen to up his shooting skill. The boy was utterly hopeless. Yassen had never seen anyone with less potential. Yassen had actually needed to labour to get the boy to even hit the target, and he drew out the boy's skill until he had a 50 percent chance of hitting the middle circles. And that was his limit. It wore his patience so thin, that day. Yassen appraised the boy again. He was looking expectantly at the assassin. Looking at the boy's prideful and hopeful expression, Yassen knew the boy had flaunted that he had ben trained by Yassen. Now Yassen needed to beat it out of him. "The crybaby who could not hit the target even after I tried for half a day. You're not worth my time. Stop standing on your high horse." Yassen sighed. To teach he needed to speak a lot more than expected.

* * *

Alex watched apprehensively as Yassen beat the boy into shame with his words. Sure the boy was not amazing, but did he really need so many words? He could see the respect and reputation Vladimir held crumble to ashes. He almost felt sorry for the boy, then recalled how arrogant he was. _Serves him right. _

"There are 5 things an assassin needs. "Shooting skills, close-combat skills, stealth, intelligence and connections. The first four I can teach you. Connections, however you must make yourself. Amongst your classmates, there are many people that may become powerful or reputable people. If you choose to pursue assassination as a career, you must have people you can call upon for favours. However remember. Trust no-one but yourself in the end. Your first lesson for the day will deal with connections. Form teams of five amongst each other. Do not fight. This team you will have for the rest of your schooling. Yassen smiled eerily. "I advise to choose wisely." And he watched as the students started fighting for the best. This was the best way to avoid having to talk to much and the best to observe class hierarchy. He was pleased to see Alex was one of the most wanted. So his skills were already known. _Good._


	8. Note

Hey guys! For those who thought this was going to be a chapter, I'm sorry. I'm a bit busy, so the updates going to be a lot slower now:my eyes feasted upon a certain pile of...homework I have been neglecting for the past few days. Sorry if you thought this was a chapter. Also, I have a bit of writer's block right now so it would be nice if some people suggested plot for me in reviews? And guys please review, I can't be motivated with this amount. Thanks to all the readers of my story: rosystar12: thanks for the compliment, nice to know my writing is good, MLM24: thanks for bothering to review, and guys go read his story it's really good, 3326freespirit: yeah I like Yassen and Alex stories too!, yashendra2797: my ever vigilant reader, never hasn't reviewed a chapter, Rider137: thanks, yeah I know I'm kinda awkward with Yassen/Alex reunions, and I soooo wanted to do that to Vladimir, Scorps: yesssss to u too, .x:YAY FINALLY, FateofChaos:another continuous reader^^they met, Lillytha: I have a surprise planned for them after I get over writer's block, Redthorn13: Glad to know you like it! ^^, SapphireBlueSea: thx, please keep reading my storyyy, J'aime lire: thanks for saying that about my story!, fanfic1892: nice to know about the chapter, Fanfiction Queen: ^^thx for reviewing, dacotilana: thankyou for noting my improvement-its all thanks to the reviewers, scarlett: nice consistent reviewing thx for motivating meee and pointing out if it was a bit confusing please keep reading and starlight1228: nice story u have, thanks for reviewing! Sorry AGAIN for those who thought it was a chapter. Plz keep reviewing I will get back to you very soon.

- lunarwings


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry this is kind of a filler chapter to try and get out of writer's block. God I hate it...INCREDIBLY LATE UPDATE, BUT FOR THOSE WHO DECIDED TO STICK AROUND, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH.**

**Disclaimer: Hey! Anthony Horowitz just changed gender! NOT!**

After _30 minutes _of continuous problems, Yassen truly felt they were going nowhere. The disputes that children had over decisions would make one think they were discussing terrorist attacks. Yassen. Truly. Did not. Understand. Children. They still had not sorted out groups. Admittedly, some had formed groups almost immediately, some reluctantly with the ones around them, but the majority were still clamouring over the bigshots. It was almost idiotic how whiny they were. They were here to learn how to _kill_ for god's sake. But fortunately due to this, he had the classroom down to scratch. Alex wasn't the leader. He was more the vaunted prodigy, and also an anomaly. Nobody knew him, and he didn't have the influence of major organizations at his back. Well, actually if he wished he could. He had enough favours to call in. But here, the leader seemed to be a girl. Yassen knew the girl, seen her photo in his information network. Francesca Giorgio. The daughter of the leader of Italian Mafia, who was here to not solely obtain skill in combat but to seek out connections to other strong groups or people. Her skill was also considerably good-for her age, of course. On the boy's side it was predictably the Asian twins, who were at least better than the mob. They didn't seem to be accepting any requests to join a group, but were whispering into each other's ears and discussing something there seemed to be no other apparent leaders, although there was a very loud-mouthed boy who was arrogantly trying to control the conversation to himself, while trying to affiliate his name with Alex's. Some were swayed by him, but the majority ignored him. Fairly simple system, and exactly what you would expect from children. Yassen turned his attention then to Alex. Not surprisingly, he hadn't picked yet, but no one had asked either. They just drifted around him, hoping he would ask them. The only one animatedly asking Alex was the annoying boy (_What was his name again?)._

Just then, Francesca moved, and although the girl leader and boy leaders hadn't had any contact, the moment Francesca moved the Hong-Kong boys did as well. Towards Alex. _A loaded team? _From Yassen's perspective, the notion wasn't bad. Francesca reached him first. Alex talked to her from a while, and he could tell from his body language that he truly did not care who he was going to be with. So when he nodded to Francesca and the mood of the room fell, he knew he had joined her. Second were the Hong-Kong boys. Again the same response. There was one more spot left in the group, and the rest of the people split in two. One half gave up and began forming groups amongst themselves, while the rest seemed to double their efforts, effectively pleading. The final spot was going to reflect majorly on their status, and everyone wanted it. In the end, it was given to another girl, apparently close to Francesca, from the stance that they took together.

* * *

Alex looked at his group members. Undoubtedly, they were the cream of the crop in this school, with the best connections. He had no qualms with the Italian Mafia, he had made a deal with them without MI6 permission that he would tell them what some random organizations movements were and they would leave him alone in their area. The Syndicate, he was on good terms with. On his trip to China, although he had brought down a terrorist organization, the one he brought down was a rival, and the Syndicate and him met on excellent terms. He was on the opposite side, but he had connections. But he had no idea what group the other girl belonged to. She had steel in her eyes, but wasn't a veteran. Definitely the best here. But she had demonstrated no excellence. Maybe she was hiding something. He made a note to investigate further. "Hi, I'm Lee Sun. This my brother is Lee Won." The brothers made their introductions first. Their English was average. A silence descended upon them, and Francesca immediately stepped forward to break it with a smooth charming voice. "I'm Francesca. Francesca Giorgio. Since we're going to be in a group together, why don't we introduce ourselves?" _An amateur diplomat? _It certainly seemed like it. The atmosphere loosened slightly. The mystery girl stepped up. "Elizaveta. People call me Eli." A Russian. Alex had been there too, with Yassen. Not the fondest memories, although he was known there as something untouchable. You did not kidnap Alex Rider and come away unscathed. He was relatively safe there. Everyone was now looking at him. An introduction. "My name is Alex."

"Alex Rider."

* * *

Yassen looked around. Everyone seemed less tense. Time for the next exercise. "Now everyone. Try and knock me down." Everyone looked confused. Yassen sighed. Children. "Hit me." That they understood. The first group to run at him was a group of wannabe's who thought they were confident in their strength. A dodge and hit was all it took with each of them. He didn't break anything. _Probably._ After that some random idiot yelled "Attack in numbers!" It was the annoying boy, and a surge of people gathered behind it. Yassen sighed. This was going to be the most boring job in his life.

* * *

Alex was not surprised when basically every group got kicked out. He knew they were all idiots. Still, there had to be a limit to idiocy. Luckily he got grouped with the only people who had 1. Common sense , 2. Encountered an assassin and knew what they were capable of or 3. Were not confident in close combat skills. The third was unlikely. "What's the plan?" Lee Sun asked Francesca, whom was officially recognised as the leader of this group ever since she released the tension between each other. But it wasn't Francesca who answered. "We'll sit and watch his attack style as the idiots get knocked out." The Russian girl._ Wise choice._ But was it enough to bring down Yassen? Alex didn't know. Well, it was a good chance to observe the skill of his group. It wasn't long before every single group had been knocked out. Vladimir, surprisingly lasted rather long before getting ko'ed, but Yassen had tastefully let Vincent stay conscious last. Before Yassen hit him, he whispered. "Idiots will always stay idiots, annoying boy." Then it was just five kids against the assassin. Yassen sincerely hoped other than Alex, the bigshots actually had _talent._

* * *

"What?!" Mrs Jones resisted the urge to practically hit the table and break it in frustration. Alex was gone. _Again._ Had that stupid trip with the assassin brainwashed him? No, actually how did the agents posted around the house not _notice? _So many problems. She tried to ignore that pit in her stomach. When Alex disappears, bad things happen. And the meeting was in a month.

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

_"What the hell was that?" _Francesca was shocked. Elizabeta was shocked. Lee Sun and Lee Won were shocked. Only Alex was not shocked. For all the careful decisions, all the plans that had been made, not one of them had made the strike that had even grazed Yassen. He avoided them with dodges so wide and open it seemed a display of contempt, and had made no move to hit them. The strength of an assassin they knew. But the man here was the best, and not comparable to any assassin. Personally Alex thought it was a waste of time. Yassen could have knocked them out, but he simply dodged every single one of their strikes with efficiency. He resigned himself to watching on as every single strike avoided. He made no move to attack.

* * *

_Francesca POV_

The boy, Alex. He wasn't attacking. Francesca was very angry. How dare he simply wait there while the others were risking their lives? Of course if one saw their situation, they would also conclude it futile, but Francesca was angry at losing so easily. Yet to her, Alex was something special._ The boy looked at her. "You'd best go now."  
"Wait! What's your name." He smiled sadly, his brown eyes locking with hers."It's best you don't know."_

Alex. That was his name. She hit again at Yassen. He freaked her out. She had seen assassins before, but they had always appeared to not care what happened and only took the money. They emitted aura's of power. Yet Yassen didn't seem to have really gone cold. Otherwise they would've been knocked out by now. And he was much, much stronger, much more dangerous than any person she had ever met. It was like meeting Alex. Terrible rage reined it by the empty lake was what he felt like. He had emotions, but was dangerous. She briefly wondered if they'd met. Then cast the idea out. Impossible. Alex was simply a freelancer with no ties to anything. Why would he ever have any contact with the most dangerous assassin in the world?

* * *

_Yassen POV_

He was tired of this. Time to end it.

* * *

_Alex POV_

It came fast. A blur so fast it was unrecognizable. In a split second they were all down except for Elizabeta. Strange she managed to dodge Yassen's blow. That never normally was possible. Who was this girl? Then straight again she went down. Then Yassen and Alex were left. "Come at me." And Alex did. They exchanged blows for a while, and that was enough for both of them to realize that Alex didn't stand a chance. Months of living a dull lifestyle had dulled his edge.

In other words, he wouldn't stand a chance.

A few blows were all it took. Alex ducked and dodged, but missed a kick from the side. Groaning in pain on the floor, he could hear Yassen tutting. "Rusty little Alex." All he could think about was the training to come.

* * *

"1 week Wolf." Snake told him seriously after Eagle and Fox had crashed out. "There's one week till it happens." This was their hardest mission yet. Nothing compared to this. Sure they were the best. They were the elite of elites. Yet still, compared to MI6 they were simple grunts to guard people. No brain, all brawn. Could they truly protect the leader of MI6 from harm? The summit was the best target. Wolf could already picture it. Spies milling in broad sight, searching every angle for snipers. Yet could it truly stop all the organizations from striking? He hoped so. Would Cub be there? The last he'd seen of the mystery child was that spectacular stunt on the mountain. Wolf still couldn't believe what had happened. He knew MI6 had sent him. But that was probably only a one time thing. Even he didn't think MI6 was flashy enough to throw a boy into the midst of chaos.

Right?

He sighed. Nothing with it. He never really knew Cub, they didn't fit well at Breacons Beacons. He wouldn't concern himself too much with him. "Wolf?" Snake had seen him sigh. "It's nothing, I'm going to bed. The Sergeant's pushing us hard for the top condition cause of the mission and I want to get a good sleep."

* * *

Mrs Jones was scared. Very scared. The last time Alex disappeared the next appearance was with Scorpia. He still looked human then. Then it was with the assassin. He had come back cold, and seemingly triggered events that led to the assassination of the Iraq leader in the war, killed the North Korean President, and left the Mossad intelligence agency in Israel completely destroyed. They had detained him, but they could not find evidence to lock up a minor. And his footsteps had been covered completely. Mrs Jones only knew what he did because he told her. Now he was missing again. And there was one week till the meeting started. She hoped this didn't mean what she thought it meant.

**SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AND WHEN I DID IT WAS REALLY SHORT SORRY SORRY BUT PLZ REVIEW OK?**


End file.
